


Suichu Teikoku

by Karuka14



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karuka14/pseuds/Karuka14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has gone to search for the lost city of Atlantis, what they don't know is that the Earl is plotting and Kanda is falling in love with the mysterious Atlantian Prince, Allen Walker. With the entire civilization at stake, can Kanda and Allen save them and gain each others love? Or will the power of Eggumogmo (Innocence) fall into the Earl's hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, there was a rather large island filled with many ancient buildings surrounded by stone statues. All along these buildings were hieroglyphs of a language that was the root dialect for all other known languages. The people in the neighboring lands referred the island as Atlantis. It was said that the Atlantian people possessed great medicine and even the power of flight.  
They were the envy of the world, even the Gods. But it disappeared on one fateful day.  
"...In a single day and night of misfortune, the island of Atlantis disappeared into the depths of the sea." - Plato 360 B.C

0ooo0

A loud cataclysmic sound was heard throughout the land, people leaving their homes to see just what the noise was. A group of Atlantian warriors flew towards the city on stone flying devices that were shaped like fish, their faces written with panic. 

"Vua ezeuy! Vua lahy zuutoz Iysigyeh!" one the warriors screamed to another, his face red with anger.

"Ro dijo yu riqg Iysigyeh, yuu siyo ydo rijo eh yuu fex!" another warrior yelled as a wave of water came upon them with a violent roar.

The other men flew around the many stone bridges and made their way towards the royal palace. The city in front of them looked peaceful except for the glowing turquoise orb that hung above the sky in the center of the city. The orb had rays of its light shining down all over the city as if in search of something. As they passed by one of the towers, they signaled another man with a fist high in the air. The man gasped in fear and shock at the quickly approaching wave before making his way to the stone bells that would resonate his voice throughout the island.

"Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh! Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh!" he screamed into the horn that connected to the bells as he banged upon them, his voice sounded throughout the city, the people began to panic and run towards the center of the city.

Somewhere in the center of the city was a group of three people, a man, a woman, and a small boy. A guard ran up to them with panic in his voice.

"Vuaq Dexdgohh'h, muto ydeh riv!" the guard yelled as he grabbed the King by the arm to show the way. The Queen and her son made their way to follow when the boy dropped one of his earrings. He made a gesture to go back and get it so his mother bent down to be face to face with her son.

"Soijo ey, Issog!" the Queen yelled in a panic. Issog looked down at the ground where his earring lay before nodding and allowed to be led away. As the Queen smiled and looked at her son, one of the now dark turquoise rays landed on her and seemed to call the other rays to itself.

Noticing that his wife wasn't with him, the King turned to see all of the rays flowing into her before a shock resonated throughout her body. Slowly she was lifted up into the air where the orb of light was. Issog looked up to his mother flying away and his hands flew up to try and reach her.

"Tuydoq! TUYDOQ!" Issog screamed. In an instant the King was holding his son against his chest and looking into the sky with a sad expression on his face.

"Msuho vuaq ovoh, Issog, zug'y suuw." the King whispered. Meanwhile, the land that surrounded the center city began to have a teal glass like dome form around it from stone statues that stood around the center city. The people who were on the outside could not get in and turned to see the wave coming in. In an instant the saved city covered by the dome fell into the earth while the rest of the island was covered by the oceans wave.


	2. Getting on Board

June 3rd, 1914, Japan

Kanda poised his feet in a fighting stance, his katana ready to dance along the air. He was of course training with his sword before he held a lesson for people who were eager to learn the ways of the katana. Then again he did like his job up until the point where he had to teach people.

"Nee Yu-chan?" a voice came from the now open door. Kanda extended his sword so that it lay up against the tip of the intruders nose.

"Call me that again, baka Usagi, and you won't live to see your next birthday." he growled before releasing the poor red heads nose from further damage.

"You do know that my birthday is in a month right?" Lavi asked. Kanda smirked and nodded before muttering an 'exactly' at the panicking red head. Just then the door opened to reveal an Asian woman with black/teal colored hair that went up into pig tails.

"Kanda, stop trying to kill Lavi and listen to what we have to say." Lenalee said to the tall dark haired samurai. Kanda looked away with an annoyed expression which allowed the two intruders to tell him what they wanted to say.

"Lavi and I found a high paying job that allows you to fight against whatever the comanding officer orders you to. Tiedoll wanted us to tell you." Lenalee exlained with an emphasis on the allowed fighting.

Kanda cringed at the mention of his adopted 'father' but liked the fact that if he took this job he would have free reign to display his katana Mugen. But knowing the fact that many people that annoyed him were going to be there made him want to tell them 'no'.

"Who's the one paying for this 'trip'?" Kanda asked with a stone face. Lenalee looked at Lavi before deciding to answer Kanda's question.

"The Millenium Earl and his family." they both said in unison. Kanda thought about it for a few minutes, the Millenium family was known for their riches and paid their employers with huge sums of money but they were also known as the family of creeps (only in Kanda's mind).

"Che, fine. So where's this 'trip' going to?" he asked after he agreed to be one of the fighters for tje trip. Lavi snickered and slowly backed away, putting his back against the door so that when the time came he could slip away from kanda and his katana.

"It's a surprise, and it's also your birthday present!" Lenalee beamed with a giant grin. As th words slipped from her tongue, Kanda felt his anger go up by ten fold. With a growl and very fast movements, he had his sword at the spot where the baka Usagi had been just a second ago.

"Usagi!" he yelled as he took off after the rabbit that had the nerve to trick him. Lenalee just stayed back and wished her friends good luck before going to a phone to call her brother.

"Komui?"

"Oh my darling sister! You have called me, what can I do for you huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Nii-san, Lavi and I just got Kanda to join us on the trip so can you sign him up as a fighter? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Of course my lovely sister, but afterwords you must come home immediately! I don't want those filthy boys to ruin your innocene!"

"Right right, see you soon, bye!" Lenalee called before she hung up on her brother. 'Now all we have to do is drag Kanda to the docking station somehow in a week, that or convinve him to come with us. Maybe threatening him would do the trick...' she thought as she started back to her home.  
0ooo0  
Translations:  
Vua ezeuy! Vua lahy zuutoz Iysigyeh = You idiot! You just doomed Atlantis!

Ro dijo yu riqg Iysigyeh, fopuqo eyh yuu siyo! = We have to warn Atlantis, before it's too late!

Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh! Xu yu ydo hdosyoqh! = Go to the shelters! Go to the shelters!

Vuaq Dexdgohh'h, muto ydeh riv! = Your Highness's, come this way!

Soijo ey, Issog! = Leave it, Allen!

Tuydoq! TUYDOQ! = Mother! MOTHER!

Msuho vuaq ovo, Issog, zug'y suuw. = Close your eyes, Allen, don't look!


	3. Submersion

The sky was cloudy and the streets were empty of life save the scattered trees. Kanda sighed as he pulled the collar of his dark blue jacket up to his cheeks. He had no idea where this trip thing was going and now he had to pack for things like scorching hot to freezing cold temperatures, not to mention all of the cloths more weather between those two.

"Che, great just great." he hissed as a large droplet from one of the trees fell onto his head. Kanda stopped at an empty bus stop and sat down on the wooden bench.

"Stupid fucking Usagi. Now I have to go along with that stupid family and the other idiots on a trip that has absolutely no end date. Fuck." Kanda growled to himself and reached down to touch the hilt of his katana, the sword always seemed to be able to calm him down when he was pissed, angry, upset (most likely the first two), or just plain irritated. His thought were interupted with the sound of the bus coming. There waiting for him inside of the bus was Lenalee and the Baka Usagi.

"What are you two doing here?" Kanda growled.

"Jeez Kanda, you know you should greet people more politely." Lenalee scolded.

"Well are you going to say what you wanted to say?" the samurai asked (more like sneered).

"Oh wow, you actually asked what we needed instead of just leaving." Lavi exclaimed with a fake gasp.

"Well, first we will be going onto a passenger liner and then the rest is a secret." Lenalee said.

"Hn."

"Right well anyway, I'll explain everything tomorrow and all of your stuff is packed except for Mugen. All you need to bring is that sword of yours and thing wil be great." Lenalee said before going off into a discusion with Lavi.

'Great. Now I don't even need to go back to my house.' he thought to himself before watching the bus as it came to a stop at his stop.

"Where are the boarding lines for the passenger liner?." Kanda demanded the bus driver with a murderous aura surrounding his entire body. The bus driver shuddered at the danerous tone before nodding quickly and making the bus turn towards the docks. Kanda 'che'd' at how the driver had willingly accepted the demand without asking him any questions.

"Here you go, have a nice time!" the bus driver called as Kanda got off along with Lenalee and Lavi and went to the place surrounded by chain link fences. As he cameup to the gate, a man with dark gray skin with a lollipop in his mouth stopped him.

"Were do you think your going?" the man asked as he gave the dark haired samurai a glare. Kanda in turn scowled at the moron who dared to block his path. Both men got into fighting stances when Lenalee came up from behind and hit Kanda upside the head with her clipboard.

"Enough already! Skin, this is Kanda, he's one of the new fighters. And Kanda, no picking fights with the other passengers while on the ship. Now go! Both of you! Move it, we depart in less that half an hour!" Lenalee exclaimed, ushering the two men into the building that went to their ship. Inside the hanger, Kanda couldn't help but be amazed; not that he'd let it show of course. There were covered trucks and men in armed suits.

"No no no! Tyki, what have I said about bringing the dynamite by the boilers!? Stop fooling around and get back to work. NOW!" an angry looking blonde woman with glasses comanded. Kanda immediately gave the woman a stern look which in his mind was a questioning look.

"That's the second in command, Lulubell. She has got quite the temper so please don't make any trouble." Lenalee explained with the word 'please' stressed. Kanda nodded but sent the woman a glare as he passed her. The next person Kanda saw made him want to kill the closest person around him. In the middle of lots of moving vehicles was a confused and slightly scared Tiedoll with his set of painting oils and pencils. At the sight of Kanda, Tiedoll smiled and made his way over to Kanda who was being held in his place by Lenalee.

"Yuu-kun~! Oh it's so good to have you aboard!" Tiedoll exclaimed while aiming for the biggest glomp he could muster, however, he was stopped by a pair of large hands.

"General, you know Kanda doesn't like that so please don't make him angrier than he already is." a tall bald man with his eyes closed said. Kanda sighed and turned away from his 'brother'.

"I'm entering the ship so either shut up and leave or die in a hole, preferably the latter." Kanda growled before taking his sword and going up the ramp into the submarine.  
0ooo0  
Kanda sat on his bed and began to polish his sword when someobe else walked into what was supposedly HIS room.

"Ah, pardon me. My name is Arystar Krory the lll, its a pleasure to meet you." Krory said with a bow before throwing his luggage onto the bed on the other side of the room. Kanda just ignored the man and continued to polish his sword when the door was knocked on. 'Why the fuck do people keep barging into my room!' Kanda growled lowly to himself. Krory let the person in which so happened to be Komui.

"Ah Kanda-kun, your here. Well I guess any time is better than later sooo, time for your checkup~! I'll need you to fill these beakers." Komui exclaimed. Kanda's face must have been terrifying because Komui screamed and ran out of the room in fear.

"God damn this trip!" Kanda yelled as he slammed his fist into the wall, creating a huge dent in it.

"Will all handa please come down to the launching bay, we are about to reach coordinates." a voice came from an intercom in the ceiling corner. 'Finally.' Kanda thought as he grabed his things and went down to the launching bay.

The bay itself was a hole in the bottom of the ship that had a very large submarine attatched to it. The enterance to the submarine had vehicles and the armed men loading their things and theirself onto the submarine.

"What are you waiting for Kanda? Get on board, the trip begins under water."Lenalee said a she came up to him. Kanda noddded and went inside after Lenalee and closely followed by Lavi.

"Before you settle in sir, there is a meeting in the main hanger that you need to attend." the stern woamn from before with the blonde hair said as she made her way to the main hanger. As Kanda got there himself, the submarine closed and he watched as they began to move under the water. Then after sating his small curiosity, the samurai went up to the deck and stood next to Lenalee, a random guy, the blonde bitch whose name was Lulubell and the commander himself the Millenium Earl. Next to the earl was a man with tanned skin, almost grey, and black hair. His golden eyes watching where Lavi came to the front.

"Now that everybodies here, I'll begin. As we all know, the ancient empire of Atlantis was in its prime during the time of the Greeks. Ancient civilizations all over the world agreed that Atlantis was the most advanced people. The people had medicine and even the power of flight along with electricity. I have concluded after lots of research that all cultures and customs, along with languages derive from the people of Atlantis." Lavi explained while showing the group of textures and stone plaques that had different drawn people whorshipping a symbol that was meant to be Atlantis.

"Enough with the background info, tell us how to get to the ruins." Lulubell commanded impatiently. Lavi just collected his textures and brought out an expo marker. Kanda sighed heavily in boredom and thought about slitting the rabbits throat to get him to hut up.

"Right right, there should be a rather large cave that leads to an air pocket. From there we walk until we reach the ruins." Lavi explained. Kanda felt his anger rise up, the rabbit could have just skipped the background and he would have been done much sooner. Lulubell muttered a 'discussion over' before heading to the front so she could look out into the ocean.

"Master, you might want to see this." she said, beckoning the Earl to come over to her. Curious, Kanda looked at the ocean only to spot millions of wrecked ships littering the ocean floor. Lavi looked closely at the ships before gasping.

"These ships must be thousands of years old. All of these styles are from every ancient civilization that learned how to make boats." he exclaimed. Kanda narrowed his eyes when he sensed a murderous yet protective aura that coursed through the waters around their submarine.

"Somethings not right here." he stated which caused the rest of the crew to look at him with curiosity.

"How so?" the Earl asked suspiciously. Kanda just che'd and went to look out the window when he caught movement between the rocks. 'What the?' he thought before the alarms began to sound. All of a sudden the submarine moved and an explosion sounded throught the ship.

"Shit! The ships under attack!"


	4. Leviathan

"Shit, we're under attack!" Kanda hissed when the sub was collided against something. The alarms flared and all of the lihts turned red as an alert to people that something was wrong.

"All units to the sub pods!" Lulubell commanded. The uniformed soldiers that had boardd the sub earlier ran to the sub pod hangar. Lavi grabbed Kanda by the arm and pulled him towards the windshield that over looked the waters floor. But what they saw was not the flor but what looked like a stone lobster thing with glowing turqouise patterns. At the center of the lobster thing were two short clawlike arms that had small tubes running along them; betwen the two claws arms was a ball of the turqouise light growing into a ball.

"Fuck. Usagi what the hell is that thing?!" Kanda yelled over the sirens that were blasting through the sub.

"Don't think I'm crazy Yuu-chan but that looks like a machine. It's gotta be the leviathan!" Lavi exclaimed with a mix of both horror and excitement. Kanda felt his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Usagi! What the fuck is a Leviathan!?" Kanda growled in anger. Lavi in turn gave Kanda a rather surprised look before registering that he forgot to mention the Leviathan in his speech about Atlantis.

"The Leviathan is a giant sea monster that is said to prtoce the gateways to te lost empire of Atlantis. I thought is was just a stone statue to frighten people, not a living...well seemingly living monstrousity that would attack us!" Lavi exclaimed before turning tail and running for the sub pods, Kanda 'che'd' before running after Lavi. Lenalee on the other hand was running through the machinery trying her best to fix the broken part because of the collosion. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Lenalee deemed the sub unfixable.

Running up to an intercom; Lenalee turns it on and starts shouting for everybody to evacuate the subs and ead for the sub pods. The Millenium Earl is lead by Lulubell nto one of the larger sub pods followed colsely by Lavi, Kanda, Komui, Krory, a woman with brown slightly curled hair, a man with tanned skin and black curly hair, a girl with blue spikey hair, a fatass (Chaoji (1)), Tiedoll, and lastly Lenalee. The other sub pods were filled with the armed men and a few other people.

"Lulubell, get us out of here!" the Millenium Earl exlaimed. Lulubell nodded and pulled a lever that opened the hatch to exit the submarine. As all of the sub pods came out of the submarine, everyne witnessed the Leviathan pull the submarine apart into two pieces.

"Bookman! Where do we go now?!" Lulubell yelled back to the passengers. Lavi looked up and started looking through his journal of research that he had taken with him. Flipping through the pages, the red head found a page that showed a crevice that went deep nto the ocean.

"We're looking a gorge that will take us down." Lavi shouted back. The Leviathan spotted all of the sub pods heading towards a crevice and the machine was reenergized with the will to protect as it chased after the pods. The pods dippd into the crevice and tried their best to avoid the laser beams of turqouise that spouted from the Leviathan's mouth. As soon as they turned down a few more angles, the pods were safe from the Leviathan and found that they were in shallow water. The pods surfaced and Lulubell opened the cockpit to have a look around.  
0ooo0  
Kanda stood at the shore of the cavern that the pods had surfaced in, alongside him were about one fourth of the rew that he had seen earlier in the trip. Lenalee, who was to his right, was crying over the loss of over four hundred people. Lavi was looking down with a sad expression as Komui placed a single candle onto the water to pray for the deceased.

"We started this with many fine men, we were all that survived. From now on everyone pitches in, no one slacks off." the Millenium Earl commaned before letting everybody grab onto what they could and putting it into the only salvagable vehicle that they could get from the sub pods.

Kanda 'che'd' and walked up to the front of the line. Lavi opened up his journal and began to jot things down while Lenalee checked on the engine of the vehicle. Before long, the group was ready to move out.

Over the next week, the explorers went through many caves with strange oriential patterns and carvingsof people holding a necklace. Lavi was busy copying all of the art and writing down facts and observations about the surroundings. Lenalee on the other hand had been busy trying to maintain all of the machinery along with taming her brother when a man came near her.

Kanda was at the front of the line when he spotted an opening in the tunnel that they had been traveling in for the past two days. Unsheathing Mugen, Kanda was the first to come out to make sure that nothing dangerous was out there waiting to devour the unsuspecting prey. But what he saw was something that would change his thought entirely.

All along the floor lay skeletons that had to be over 10,000 years old. The skeletons were in positions of embraces and other forms of keeping themselves close, almost as if they had died knowing what was to come. When Lavi came out he instantly ran to the nearest skeleton.

"Lenalee, Yuu-chan! Come over here quickly!" Lavi exclaimed. Lenalee ran over followed by Kanda who slowly went over, knowing that the redhead didn't need him immedately. When he got there, he noticed something right away. The skeleton was cuddling a smaller skeleton, most likely the child of the skeleton.

"What do you think could have caused all of these people to die?" Lenalee asked, a sense of sadness shown throughout her gentle features. Lavi shook his head to show that he did not know what exactly killed the people that littered the cavern floor.

"Well, lets get a move on. As soon as we pass this sea of skeletons, we'll make camp. <3" the Earl said as he slowly made his way through the bones. Lulubell nodded before following her master.

"Move it people, sometime today would be nice." Lulubell yelled over her shoulder.


	5. Fire and Discovery

The other side of the 'sea of skeltons' turned out to be an open cavern that had a bridge over a large ravine. The other side of the bridge was an opening with odd symbols all around it.

"Oi, Bookman. Gather everyone, we need you to describe some more information." Lulubell instructed before walking off to stand next to the Millenium Earl. Lavi nodded at this and ran off to find the rest of the crew.Once everyone was gathered, the Earl proceeded to walk up to the front and bow deeply.

"Good evening everyone. I thought that now would be the perfect time to have another session with our esteemed Lavi Bookman. But first, I would like to assign some specific roles. Rhode and Tyki will accompany Lavi and Lenalee where-ever they go. THe twins and Skin will take up the rear of the group. Does everybody understand? 3" the Earl announced before moving to allow Lavi back to the front.

"Hello, I would just like to inform all of you that we have reach one of the last markers on the map to Atlantis. We should be reaching our destination soon. Also, in my studies I have determined that inside the ruins may ly a treasure fat greater than any other throught the ancient world. If we were to get that treasure and vring it back to the surface, than the world would most likely change for the better.

Kanda felt his eyes start to widen. He was going to kill the usagi slowly and painfully, he had not been told that their destination was the lost empire of Atlantis. Growling in annoyance, the samurai spun around and went ot go pitch up his tent.

After a few minutes of setting up camp, Kanda crawled inside and fell asleep almost instantly.  
0ooo0  
"FIRE!"

Kanda bolted up in his tent when he heard some one screeching 'fire' all over the camp.

"If that idiot usagi is tricking us, I will castrate him and shove it down his throat so far that he would see it coming out the other fucking side!" he growled before pushing past the flaps and coming face to face with the entire camp on fire.

"That idiot!" Kanda hissed as he made a mad dash to find some water to put out the now blazing fire. It was at that time that he heard the Earl shouting for everyone to take shelter across the brigde. Sighing his resignition, Kanda ran up to his tent and grabbed his hair tie before running back out.

Across his tent was Lenalee, who was still trying to put out the fire.

"Come on!" he shouted as he grabbed the girls hands and made a run towards the bridge. A large explosion sounded and both asians turned to see Tyki trying to deal with all of the dynamite. The explosion coming from one that had touched the flames. Hissing in anger, Kanda pushed Lenalee towards the brdge while he made a run for the other man.

"Leave the explosives and go!" Kanda roared before pushing Tyki foward, the latter very upset about be handled to roughly by someone other the the Earl of Lulubell. Tyki ran and grabbed onto Lenalee before escaping to the other side of the bridge.

As soon as the entire crew was safely on the other side, Kanda began to run towards the brdge himself when one of the explosives lit fire and created a firey blaze that flew up to the roof. Cursing, the samurai made to run faster but the large stalactites from the ceiling cracked and fell to the ground below them. The bedge was destroyed and the stone formations that held both Kanda and the burning camp, along with the side that held the rest of the crew, collapsed.

0ooo0

Kanda could feel something poking his arm, whatever the item was, it was sharp and rather annoying. He remembered falling from the ground but the rest was just black, he must have fallen unconsious.

It was at this point that the poking became angersome and Kanda opened his eyes to see giant masks that looked like elongated monkey faces along with cloth that covered to rim of the mask.

"Vuaq Hexdgohh, vua hduasz guy yuamd ey. Ey tiv fo ixqohhejo." one of the masks spoke in some language to a mask that had more ornate art and seemed like more work hand been done to make it.

"Gu, ro zu guy wgur ydiy puq haqo." the ornate mask replied.

During this whole conversation, Kanda felt like he was on the verge of histeria. He didn't know whether or not he was awake or dreaming. Then he made a move to sit up and two things happened: 1. all of the giant masks now apparently had arms with spears which pointed in his direction and 2. a sharp pain sent jolts through his body, the pain coming from his torso.

"Vua iqo daqy!" the ornate mask spoke. Kanda was about to try and move away when a pale hand shot out and went to the bottom of the mask. In a sinlge move, the mask was lifted up to reveal a stunningly gorgeous boy. Their hair was stark white and the pale skin went perfectly well. On the persons left eye was a scar that ran to both the cheek and up to the forehead which was covered in the hair. The eyes were a starlight silver and contained a mystery to them. Kanda felt his breathe leave his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Your Highness, you should not touch it! It may be aggressive."
> 
> "No, we do not know that for sure."
> 
> "You are hurt!"


	6. Mysterious People

The world in Kanda's eyes now seemed to come to an end. First off, random mask people were surround ing him. But the sight that confused him the most was the person in front of him. How could any one person be so beautiful? He shook his head to get rid of the thought, Kanda Yuu does NOT give other people much thought.

"Hyiv hyess!" Kanda looked up to the boy when he exclaimed something that sounded very irritated. The samurai flinched when the mysterious boy slowly reached a pale hand to softly touch his wound, said wound hurt like fucking hell.

"Ydeh tiv hyegx fay ey ress fo foyyoq, hu csoiho qosik." the hand pressed down on the wound before retracting, causing Kanda to flinch softly. Then the boy bent forward and came to the point where his face was almost up against the wound itself. Kanda watched in masked shock as the boy took a glowing turqouise crystal that hung around his neck and placed it on his wound. In a matter of seconds, the wound began to glow and when the crystal was removed, the wound was gone.

"How-?" Kanda was about to ask when a loud explosion from the left sounded. The boy smiled and pulled his mask down, following the others as they leapt from stone to stone away from Kanda and the rather loud noises.

"Yuu-chan~!" came Lavi's annoying voice. Following close behind was the rest of the crew. Not waiting to reunite with the group, Kanda took off in the direction that the boy and the other masked people had gone. He could hear shouts coming from Lenalee and Lavi who also in turn followed him. But none of that mattered to the samurai, he just wanted to know who those people were and where they had come from.

He came to an opening in the cave and found that there was enough space for a human to pass through. Swiftly moving through, the samurai ran to the edge of a cliff. There he stood, all around him was steam and on the other side of the cliff was an island full of ancient buildings. All around the land was water that fell to the bottom of the cliff, which was what was creating the steam.

"Kanda!" Lenalee's shout came from behind him. Kanda turned around to see the entire crew coming through the hole and walking up to him. Lavi came up to him and looked at the scene that was surrounding them.

"Yuu-chan, how did you find this? This is like nothing that I have seen." the bookman whispered in awe. Lenalee smiled and the crew gathered at the edge to look at the city before them. It was at this time that the twins Jasdevi squealed in fear, causing the entire crew to turn around. Poking in the twins' back was a long spear held by the same boy who now wore his mask, surrounding him were the same people and even more.

Lulubell drew her dagger tipped whips and got into a postion for fighting, along with others in the crew. This only caused the spear to dig further into the twins' backs.

"Suroq vuaq roicugh!" one of the other people spoke up, motioning twoards the whips and other weapons. The crew hesitated and made to use their weapons when Kanda grabbed them and threw them to the ground.

"Rdoqo zu vua igz vuaq coucso muto pqut?" the boy asked, reaching one of his hands up to take the mask off. Without the full-body mask on, Kanda could get a clear view of what the boy really looked like. The upper half was the same as before except for the black left arm, around the boys waist was s skirt like cloth that wrapped around his hips ans went down to his mid thigh. On both the front and the back was a loincloth that hund down the the ground with ronate symbols sewn into it.

"Rdoqo zu vua igz vuaq coucso muto pqut!?" the boy repeated angrily, maddened by having no reply.

"Kanda, I think he's talking to you." Lenalee whispered to the samurai who in turn nodded and took a coupld of steps towards the boy.

"Look, I don't understand a word that you are saying. Is there anothe language that you know?" Kanda replied, trying to think of a way to communicate. "Nihongo o hanashimasuka?" he asked in Japanese, hoping that some of what he said could be understood. The boys eyes widend before smiling.

"Hai, nihongo o hanashimasu." he replied. Kanda nodded and proceeded to walk a little closer to the boy.

"Eigo o hanashimasuka?" the samurai tried again. He was succeesful.

"Yes, I speak english."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> "Stay still!"
> 
> "This may sting but it will be better, so please relax."
> 
> "Lower your weapons!"
> 
> "Where do you and your people come from?"
> 
> And then the other non-english parts were Japanese:  
> "Do you speak Japanese?"  
> "Yes I do."  
> "Do you speak English?"


	7. Atlantis

"Yes, I speak English." the mysterious boy said before signalling his men to take off their masks and come towards the exploring group. Kanda inwardly smiled at finally being able to communicate with the stunning boy. The Millenium Earl on the other hand looked almost sadistic before walking up to the boy and giving him a rather menacing grin.

"We come from the surface world, we come in peace! 3" the fat man said. The boy smiled and was about to walk over to Kanda when Lavi came up to his face with a huge grin. The usagi whispered something into the boys' ear and before the rest of the crew could stop him, the boy had punched Lavi square in the face then he just walked over to the egde of the cliff as if nothing had happened just a second before.

"'bout time someone jit him, just wish it had been me." Kanda whispered under his breath.

"Welcome, to the city of Atlantis!" the boy gestured towards the city before running up to Kanda and grabbing onto his arm. "Come, you must meet with my father now." And with that, the boy and his group led the explorers towards a worn down bridge.

0ooo0

Lavi sat in one of the trucks next to one of the Noah members. The man had the usual gray skin and golen eyes but his hair was curlier than the others in his family. The bookman began to wander about this but his attention was quickly changed when the group had finished passing the bridge and were now entering the ancient city. To his amazment, many of the buildings looked like they had gone through hell and back and there was no light except for lanterns and other flameing pots that adorned the buildings.

But what amazed him the most was the art that was all around the buildings. Art from Europe and Africa, even the Asian and American continents were present in the art.

"None of this should even be here, the cultures and just too diverse." he whispered in awe.

0ooo0

Kanda didn't know what to do. He usually never liked human contact but this boy was somehow different. Not only was his touch okay with him but he almost was glad for the contact. Not that he would ever admit that outloud. Besides, he should be looking at the city before him instead of the boy that was practically dragging him along. It wasn't too long before the group came a large building at the top of the hill that they had been climbing. The structure itself was a masterpiece. Two very large men with spears were standing in front of the doors and eyed the trevallers suspiciously.

"Soy yhot cihh, E rehd puq yhot yu tooy tv Piydoq. Do mig zomezo ydoeq piyo." the boy said, and with that the guards nodded and opened the dors to reveal and swamped stone flooring tat no matter where you stood, you were going to get wet. The scene however was not bad, in fact it was quite beautiful. At the end of the room was a bed where an elderly man lay with a bowl of fruit and other foods sat next to him.

"Issog, vua wgur ydo sir. Gu auyhezoqh mig muto Iysigyeh igz sejo." the elderly man spoke with a glare towards the group of people.

"Fay Piydoq-!" the boy exclaimed but was interupted by the Earl.

"Your Majesty, may I peacefully request we spend the next few months here to re-supply our ships and have our men rested?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Let them pass. I wish for them to meet my father. He can decide their fate."
> 
> "Allen, you know the law. No outsiders can come to Atlantis and live."


	8. Strange New Place

"Your Majesty, may I peacefully request we spend the next few months here to re-supply our ships and have our men rested?" the Earl said with a glint in his eyes. The boy who had taken them to see the King gave them a funny look before looking back up towards the King. On the other hand, the King seemed none too pleased about this statement and made it very clear with the scowl he was giving them.

"I know what it is you seek, and it was destroyed many years ago. Now go before I choose to have all of you killed." the King made sure that his statement was final but his hopes were too high.

"Your Majesty, we are people of science, can't you let us stay two weeks at least so we can learn more before going back up to the surface?" the King scowled once more before turning to the boy.

"Issog, E ress issur ydeh fay vua tahy riymd ujoq ydot. Uaq homqoyh tahy guy xu yu ydoy." he spoke.

"Voh, Piydoq." the boy said. And with that the group of people were led out of the palace by the guards, leaving the boy and the King by themselves.

0ooo0

"You have changed much over the years my son. Thousand years ago, they would not be alive right now."

"Thousand years ago our people did not have to scavenge for food! Our city is in ruins and there is nothing that we can do about it! If these people can teach us about ourselves than maybe we can still have a future." Issog exclaimed indignantly.

"Allen, the people are content." the King tried to persuade his son but was to no avail. Allen huffed before turning away and leaving the palace. Once out of the palace, he came face to face with the group of people that were going to spend the next two months there in Atlantis. However, one person in particular caught his eye, it was the man who he healed and spoke to the man was a rather odd looking red haired man and a petite green-black haired girl. Standing a little further behind was another man with gray skin and curly black hair and golden eyes, this man was staring intently at the odd red haired man with a glint in his eyes.

Kanda noticed that the boy was looking at him and seemed to want something of him but he had no idea as to what the boy might want of him of all people, there were plenty of people around him that he could talk to. His thoughts were quickly interrupted when he felt a small and soft yet strong hand grab onto his upper arm and pull him away from the rest of the group. Sighing and giving into his fate, the samurai allowed himself to be led by the white haired angel.

"I have so many questions that I wish to have answered, oh this is so exciting. Follow me!" the boy exclaimed and ran off towards a large mass of jungle plants and old broken parts of buildings.

"So, what questions do you have? I have some too so why don't we trade off?" the boy suggested and sat down on one of the fallen pillars that were scattered throughout the jungle. Kanda was a little taken back from this statement but went along with it just to be safe.

"Well, I don't know your name so..." he left the question open for he not come up with an intelligent end for the question. The boy gasped in shock and smiled sheepishly.

"Please do forgive me, my name is Issog Riswoq or in the English tongue, Allen Walker. I am sincerely sorry for not introducing myself earlier. Now, since you know my name I think it is only appropriate for you to give me your name as well." Allen said happily.

"Kanda Yuu. Never call me by my first name." Kanda stated flatly and in turn received a confused look and a shrug.

"Now that the introductions are over, what is your first question?"

"How did you all end up down here? I mean not you personally, I mean your people, your culture. How did all of this end up down here?"

"It is said that the gods became jealous of us. They sent a great cataclysm ad banished us down here. All I can remember is the sky going dark and a turquoise light in the center of the city. My father said that the light took my mother and many others before her." Allen said grimly as he walked through the plants and leant against a tree.

"Wait, you remember? That event occurred thousands of years ago, that would make you fifteen hundred years old." Kanda looked at the young boy skeptically, there was no way that he was that old.

"Yes."

'Well shit. First time I wish that baka usagi was here to do all of his idiotic scholarly shit.' Kanda thought to himself. The jungle rustled and Allen pulled a dagger out of no where and readied himself for battle when the usagi popped his head through the vines.

"Yuu-chan~! There you are, we have been looking for you for like ever~!" the usagi whined annoyingly. Kanda felt like slapping himself and wished that he never wanted that usagi to bother him ever again.

"Soo~, what's going on between you two lovebirds~?" Lavi asked as he came up to Allen and wrapped an arm around his tiny waist (smaller than Lenalee's he noticed) and gave Kanda a cheeky grin. But that grin soon turned into a grimace of pain for Allen had not appreciated the gesture and was currently bending one of the usagi's fingers backwards, a smile plastered onto his face.

'I like this kid.' the samurai thought before reluctantly 'saving' the usagi much to Allen's chagrin. After the red head was safe and far enough from Allen that he could be safe from bodily harm, he smiled and got the attention of both the Atlantian and the samurai.

"Who wants to go swimming?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "Allen, I will allow this but you must watch over them. Our secret must not go to them."
> 
> " Yes father."


	9. A Lack of Education

"Who wants to go swimming?" Lavi cheekily asked. Allen found that the red head was annoying but he let the guy slide, it wasn't entirely his fault that he was annoying.

"We can swim later, I still have my question." the white haired boy said as he crossed his arms and pushed his hips to the right. Kanda nodded and turned to the rabbit that was now staring at them in confusion.

"Usagi, I think these people have abnormal life-spans. This kid says he is fifteen hundred years old." Kanda explained which led Lavi to have a curious face and he began to thoroughly inspect the boy. Allen, for his part, let out a soft growl indicating his displeasure with the red heads' actions. Another rustling of the vines alerted them to the presence of yet another man. This one was the same one who had had been staring at the red head.

"Oh Bunny. This is where you've been. Oi wannabe samurai, don't go kidnapping MY bunny you got that?" Tyki said calmly as he sauntered over to Lavi who wore a confused face at being called 'bunny' by someone other than Kanda but even then it was more of an insult than how Tyki was saying his nickname and it down right freaked him out.

"Ahem, anyway. I think there must be some sort of power supporting this civilization otherwise, the whole area would be dead. In the book that I have about Atlantis it states that the Atlantians hold a power source that gives them many things we still cannot do. Its not abnormal for them to live as long as this boy here has." Lavi stated matter-o-factly. Allen pouted at being spoken about as if he wasn't there. With a sigh of annoyance, Allen walked over to a fallen pillar and sat down while Kanda and the 'bunny' argued about how old he was.

'Seriously, can they not just ask me how old I am? I am right here.' the Atlantian thought to himself before deciding that he was bored and began to play with the string around his neck.

"Sorry to interrupt your argument by I am that old and yes its not weird so can we please talk about oh the questions you still have not answered?!" Allen exclaimed before pouting much like a little kid would do. This got the attention of all three men and they all gave him a questioning look except for Kanda who remained straight faced.

"Very well, please do continue." Tyki said before sitting down on the ground to make himself more comfortable for what he though was going to be one long interview.

"How is it that you people were able to get here? Its not the easiest place to find." Allen asked looking more towards Kanda than to the others. Kanda looked over at the Atlantian with keen interest, noting that the mark on the boys face was really a scare and not a tattoo in his earlier thoughts.

"Well, I have this handy dandy journal with the Atlantian language describing how to get here. It wasn't that hard actually, no the hard part was getting mister Samurai over there to come with us." Lavi answered. Allen looked at the so called 'rabbit' it annoyance, he had been talking to Kanda, not him hence he was the one who took the dark haired man from the rest of the group. But then the mention of a written language caught his attention.

"Wait, you mean to say that the book in your hands led you here?"

"Yep"

"Let me see!" the Atlantian exclaimed before snatching the book out of Lavi's hands. Looking over the pages, he saw intricate symbols but for the life of him he could not read them, much like the symbols that were all over the city itself. In fact, these were the same symbols as those here.

In confusion, the boy flipped through the pages like a maniac, trying to make some sense of what he was seeing. Kanda gave the boy a look before he figured it out. The Atlantian for all his beauty and strength, could not read. Seeing this, the samurai resisted the urge to chuckle at the somewhat...cute actions the boy was making.

"This right here, you can read this?!" Allen practically screamed into the redheads face much to the Noah's amusement. In turn, said redhead quickly nodded him head before holding his hands in front of his face in fear the Atlantian would hit him in the head.

"Yes yes I can read Atlantian just like you." Lavi replied but his grin turned into a frown at the pissed off look Allen gave him. Kanda let out a small chuckle.

"You can read right?" The look on Allen's face pretty much answered that question.


	10. Learning and Sinister Plots

Allen stood frowning (which was more like a pout) at Lavi when he declared that he infact, could not read. This made him even more mad at the redhead than he already was for interrupting his time with Kanda.

"No one can. Such knowledge has been lost since the time of the Xqoiy Psuuz. There is no need to judge someone based off of their knowledge of such things. However, judging by your diminshed physique and large forehead you are suited for nothing else but knowledge." the Atlantian retorted before giving a chuckle at the mortified look the red head gave him.

"Anyways, Yuu-chan, the Earl wanted me to let you know we can only stay a week. Don't ask me why but he did." Lavi said before ducking to avoid Mugen's swing.

"How about a tour of the place." he muttered quietly. Allen heard this and smiled liking this idea than the other ideas he had heard from said man.

"Very well, follow me!" and with that the Atlantian started to walk over to the small tunnel Tyki had created when he had come searching for them. Noticing that no one was following him, Allen turned around and raised his eyebrow at the scene of Tyki trying to hold hands with Lavi.

"Any time now would be great." Allen said and only waited for Kanda to walk up to him. The Atlantian led the group out of the jungle and onto a stone path that wound its way towards the ancient city. Kanda felt himself wanting to touch the Atlantian in front of him, the way the boy swayed his hips as he walked enticing the samurai even more. 'Shit, shut up brain' he thought to himself furiously.

The group came to a ship docked up at the city, the men holding some sort of green giant crab. The men cheered when another one of these strange creatures was caught. Lavi stared at the creature in awe before having to untangle his arms from the green crab that was thrown at him.

"Gemo miymd!" one of the men yelled before bursting out laughing. Allen gave them a glare which made the men stop instantly and look down in shame.

"Huqqv puq uaq qazogohh Vuaq Tilohyv." another man spoke before once again looking down. Both Kanda and Lavi watched in awe as Allen's glare subsided and a smile broke out onto his cherubic face.

" Vua iqo puqxejog. " the white haired prince replied just as he turned around to grab the green crab from Lavi. In one swift movement, Allen plunged down and bit the neck of the crab and then the creature went limp in his arms. Kanda stood amazed that the Atlantian had such stength for such a small body.

"This will be used for dinner. Come along."

Kanda felt his mouth twitch into a small smile but immediately stopped it for he did not want anyone else to notice the unusual smile on his usually stoic face. Soon the group came to a market that had many small makeshift tents made of patterned cloth. In most of the tents were people getting the turqoise tatoos on their bodies, while the rest were for pots and jewelry.

The samurai noticed that Allen was leading them to an open bulding, a building with pillars with engravings on them with a cone shaped roof on the top. There in the building was a giant group of finely clothed Atlantians who were holding oddly shaped utensils and sitting at a low table with bowls full of what looked to be food.

"Come and eat. You must be famished from your journey. I have sent men to gather the rest of your crew to join us for the feast." Allen spoke as he led the three into the building and sat them down, Kanda sitting on the left of Allen while Tyki and Lavi were sitting on the other end of the table.

'This shall be an interesting two weeks.' Allen thought to himself before digging into the enormous amount of food.

0ooo0

In a small stone ruin the Earl, Lulubell, and some of their men who had black stars on their foreheads unloaded the one vehicle they still had.

"Why did you change the amount of time Master?" the blonde asked with no emotion.

"I want that crystal as soon as possible my dear Lulubell. No matter what is takes. <3" the Earl replied before opening a wooden crate full of various guns.

"The treasure hunt has just begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations for these, they're not important to the plot. I'll leave it ya'lls imagination~


	11. Swimming with Murals

Allen sat on his makeshift bed, his eyes closed while he thought about what he wanted to do for the day. His thoughts drifted to Kanda and how muscular his physique was. It had been two days since he last saw Kanda or any of his group and they only had two days left until the travelers had to return to the surface.

With a sigh the prince stood up and made his way out of his room and out into the city.

0ooo0

Kanda on the other hand was watching Komui and the Earl fight over some of the equipment that the group had brought with them on their journey and just when he thought it was time to just kill the both of them, the samurai felt a poke in his lower back. Turning around he saw Allen crouched inside of a bush with a giant grin on his face. Kanda smirked and quietly made his way towards the stunning Atlantian. As the two made their way from the group, Allen couldn't help but feel like he was sneaking off with a lover who was forbidden to see him due to some outrageous reason.

"So, yesterday that annoying redhead talked about swimming. You still wanna do that or do you just want to sit and be around your comrades?" the white haired beauty asked before smirking because he already knew the answer to his question. Kanda smirked as an answer and playfully pulled Allen into his chest, loving the feeling of the Atlantian pressed sensuously against him. Allen in turn blushed and placed a small kiss on the samurai's cheek before pulling away and taking the mans hand. He led Kanda to what looked like a small pond at first but at closer examination, was really a deep lake.

As soon as the two of them got to the edge of the lake, the Atlantian began to take off the elongated loincloth. Kanda stared as more of the pale skin was revealed to him, causing him to blush slightly and turn away thinking that there would be nothing under.

"You can look you know, I have nothing to hide." came Allen's voice which led Kanda to turn his head only to see that the Atlantian had on a very feminine piece of cloth that almost left nothing to the imagination. Kanda made himself look at the Atlantian's face even though he had the hard to resist urge to look at the pale skin that had been revealed to him seconds ago.

"I have brought you to this place because I need your help. There is a mural with writing all over it. I know you cannot read some of our characters but I was hoping to get at least some context about our culture." Allen said as he waded into the water, gesturing for Kanda to follow. The samurai nodded and proceeded to take his tank-top off, in which Allen ogled the perfectly carved muscles, along with his cargo pants revealing plain black boxers.

Both the samurai and the Atlantian slowly waded into the water before Allen dove, quickly followed by Kanda. The green stone around the white haired boy's neck released a soft glow which gave the two men enough light to see where they were going. As the two swam, Allen couldn't help but notice that Kanda was only behind him because he had no idea where he was headed. This made Allen smile, he liked the idea of the samurai going after him unlike the other men who looked at him that way ever since his father declared him old enough to begin courting.

The two swam a little longer before they came up to breath. Surrounding them was a mural that depicted scenes from the past. One of them showed figures running from a giant fish while another showed the figures praying towards a giant green cube. Kanda looked at the scenes and thought about how hard the Atlantians must have had it in the past. He then looked to Allen and then to the green gem that hung around his neck.

"What is this green cube? I couldn't read any of the symbols but I do see that whatever this cube is, its very important to your people." Kanda asked the boy before he went back to studying the tiles that made up the mural.

"I don't know. All I can remember is a bright green light that hung in the center of the city before the floods came." Allen replied before he too went to study the mural closer. Kanda looked then to the green gem around the Atlantians neck, seeing a similarity in color to the gem and the green cube in the mural. The samurai began to piece together what the green cube was.

"Where did you get this gem?" he asked. Allen looked at the gem and then at Kanda.

"It's given to every Atlantian at birth. My father goes off somewhere I'm not allowed and comes back with it. All he says is that it connects us to the Gods of our past." Allen explained before asking Kanda why he asked.

"I think this green cube in the mural is the same thing you have around your neck. Its just a fragment of the original is all." Kanda explained before another idea came to mind. "We need Lavi. He'll know more about this than me."

Both the samurai and the white haired male swam back up to the surface. Their minds going a mile a minute.


	12. Trouble Stirs

Allen swam back to the surface and sat on the edge of the ruins as he waited for Kanda to reach the surface as well. The Atlantian blushed slightly as images of the samurai is nothing but undergarments came to his mind. His thoughts were broken when said samurai broke the surface and joined the white-haired boy on the ruins. Allen hesitated slightly before leaning closer to Kanda. Kanda for his part leaned in as well and the two slowly came together in a chaste kiss.

"Have a nice swim boys?" a voice came from behind them. Kanda quickly whipped his head around to see his entire squad, the Earl having been the one that had spoken to them.

"What..?" the raven-haired man began but was silenced when a gun was pointed at Allen.

"So sorry Kanda dearest. Ya see, we needed to make sure you were with us and not against us." Lulubell replied as she ushered the Atlantian to his feet and secured him with ropes. Kanda looked back and forth between the Earl and his people and all of those who were closest to Kanda. Lavi shook his head while Lenalee and her brother looked down. Tiedoll and Marie looked away from the samurai.

"Why are you doing this? What could you possibly gain from capturing Moyashi?" Kanda questioned, his fingers itching for mugen which was now with Tyki Mikk who stood between the Earl and Lavi.

"You see Kanda dearest, we want the Innocence that the Atlantians possess. That green gem around their necks is part of the bigger gem and we want it for ourselves. However, we couldn't just barge in and demand it so we devised a well thought out plan where we could get the gem. This here Atlantian is the prince and if threatened, the king would gladly hand the gem over to us in exchange for his son." the Earl explained before grabbing Allen by his face and bringing the Atlantian closer to him, his wide grin shining menacingly at the boy.

Allen, for his part, spit in the Earl's face and started yelling in Atlantian."Fihyiqz! E'ss wess vua!" However, this did not unfazed the Earl who instead maliciously grinned before slapping the Atlantian harshly. Kanda went to help the prince but was grabbed by several soldiers who held him back.

"Bastard!" the samurai yelled before the Earl came up to him with a slightly less feral grin.

"Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Easy way is you tell us where the innocence is and we go on our merry way and the hard way is the same result but with physical force in which this prince of yours might not live. Understand?" the Earl explained and he watched as the samurai sunk in submission so as to not get the Atlantian prince killed. Seeing this, Allen felt his heart twist painfully. The disbelief hurt so much that tears began to well up in his eyes.

"E yqahyoz vua. E foseojoz eg vua. Dur muasz vua zu ydeh!?" Allen yelled as he was pulled away and lead to his home, his tears spilling over.

0ooo0

Kanda marched with the troops as they made their way up to the palace. He looked to the front and saw his Moyashi (yes his) being dragged along, tied with ropes, and tears streaming down his ethereal face. His heart broke at the sight and he wished for nothing else but to stop those tears. Before he knew it, they were at the palace entrance, the King standing in front of his throne looking more than angry.

"Give us the innocence or the boy dies." Lulubell demanded while shoving her pistol against the Atlantians waist. "Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations(in order):  
> "Bastard!"
> 
> "I'll kill you!"
> 
> "I trusted you. I believed in you. How could you do this!?"


	13. Eggumogmo

The King looked at the weapon against his son's waist then to the group of foreigners who dared to do such as thing after the hospitality they were given. One thing stuck out amongst the rest though. There was one man who was also being held back and was glaring at the one in the front whom was the supposed leader. This confused the King but nevertheless, he had a child and culture to protect.

"You will destroy yourselves. Leave now and release my son. If you do, we won't kill you." King Mana replied with a scowl. The Earl didn't take that response too well for the next minute, King Mana found himself on the ground couching up blood.

"Piydoq! Hyuc! Csoiho!" Allen screamed as he watched his father fall. He began to struggle against the binds and glared at the Earl and everyone around him. Kanda broke free and ran to the fallen king, checking to see if the frail man was still alive. Finding a pulse, weak as it was, Kanda turned to glare at the Earl.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" the samurai yelled but was grabbed by a big man named Skinn Bolic. Kanda was moved away from the king while the Earl approached Mana. He lifted the king up and got really close to his face.

"Where is the Innocence?"

"Eggumogmo will destroy you."

"Where is it? If you don't answer, I'll kill your boy over there." the Earl gestured to a grunt and a gun was placed at Allen's waist. King Mana sighed in defeat as he pointed to the floor of the room.

"Below."

The Earl smiled happily and shoved the king to the ground, grabbing Kanda and Allen as he ventured over to where the king said the Innocence was. Several stones moved down and the Earl grinned before shoving Allen and Kanda down with it as he and Lulubell followed. Allen looked all around as the group descended into a very large cavern with intricate designs carved into the stones. Kanda scowled before looking over at the Atlantian, almost smiling when he saw how wonder-filled the boy was.

Soon the rocks stopped and the group stepped off to see a sight like no other. there was a large pool of water and several hundred feet above it was a glowing green cube surround by stones with faces carved into them. Kanda looked in awe while Lulubell and the Earl smirked and grinned at their discovery. The three heard a small thump and turned to see Allen on the ground chanting in Atlantian. The samurai looked at his Moyashi and frowned, this wasn't supposed to happen.

"Samurai, tell the kid to get up." Lulubell ordered. Kanda glared at her but did as she said when she pointed a gun at the prince.

"Moyashi, I'm sorry." Kanda said as he helped Allen to his feet. The Atlantian nodded and proceeded to look up at the cube while Lulubell and the Earl pestered Kanda on how they were going to get the thing down, it was floating in the air for heavens sake. Impatient, the Earl kicked a stone which landed in the water, but this seemed to do something because the green cube turned darker and lights coming from it began to move about the cavern, as if searching for something.

"Talk to me boy."

"Look, I'm just the hired muscle, if you want an expert opinion get the fucking Usagi!" Kanda yelled. The lights continued to move about while the three argued. Allen watched mesmerized as the lights slowly came towards him. Then, one of the lights passed by him and connected with his necklace which had a stone of similar color on it. The Atlantian smiled and seemed to go into a trance for Allen's eyes became a solid green, no white of the cornea present. Slowly, he walked towards the water.

The other three looked up from their argument to see Allen walking slowly to the water, his trancelike state immediately noticed by Kanda.

"Moyashi-"

"Iss ress fo pego, Kanda Yuu. E sujo vua." the prince spoke in a small voice before he stepped onto the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Innocence = Eggumogmo
> 
> All will be fine, Kanda Yuu. I love you. = Iss ress fo pego, Kanda Yuu. E sujo vua.
> 
> Father! Stop! Please! = Piydoq! Hyuc! Csoiho!


	14. Transformation and Rebellion

Kanda stood in shock, his mind going a mile a minute. Allen had stepped onto the water but did not go into it as they all thought he would, no, he began to walk on top of the water; the green light from the floating crystal following him. As he got closer the stones around the crystal began to separate, continuing to do so until the Atlantian had walked directly under the crystal. Slowly, the snow haired beauty turned to face the group of outsiders before smiling softly.

A light flashed and the group stared as Allen's body began to fly up towards the crystal, the stone carvings now meters apart from one another allowing the Earl to see a bright emerald cube that glowed and had what looked like lightning coming from it. As Allen reached the cube he began to curl in on himself just as the stones began to rotate around the cube, going faster and faster until it was all just a blur. Lights flashed and twirled before the movement stopped and the stones separated, revealing an almost translucent emerald being in the shape of Allen.

"Moyashi..." Kanda began as he watched Allen descend. As the Atlantian landed softly on the water, his eyes closed, Kanda watched for any signs of the boy he had grown to love. The being opened his eyes but only more emerald showed, Allen was not there.

The Earl smiled which grew larger as the Atlantian made it's way to the shore where the group stood. He made to touch Allen when he stepped onto the stone floor but was stopped by Kanda who had not wanted his Moyashi to be touched by the Earl. The group followed the emerald Atlantian back up to the surface before Kanda was once again grabbed by Skin. Allen was led away by two men while the rest of the group looked on.

0ooo0

Just as the men had secured the emerald Atlantian within a metal cage, Kanda came up next to Lenalee.

"This is wrong." he stated shortly. Lenalee turned to look at her friend then to Lavi and Road. Both looked just as regretful as she felt. Getting out of the truck, she made her way over to Kanda before looking over at Road and Lavi. Both made their way over to Lenalee and Kanda.

"Earl, this wrong, they'll die without their deity!" Road yelled as she clung onto Lenalee's arm.

"This is murder." Lavi said as he looked at Tyki. Tyki turned his head and looked at the Earl before looking back at Lavi; he sighed and moved to stand next to Lavi.

The Earl looked at the group before him which consisted of Kanda, Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, Marie, Road, and Tyki before looking over at his trusted Lulubell. She in turn nodded and turned the truck on.

"Well the you can all die with them." he grinned as he threw something at the group before driving off with Allen in tow. The something turned out to be a small smoke bomb which concealed the truck as it made it's escape. Kanda cursed and started to pace, he couldn't let his Moyashi down nor could he let the entire Atlantian race die out from his mistake.

"Yuu-kun, you better get up here." came Tiedoll's voice. Kanda and Lavi ran over to where his foster father was, the man baring a grim face.

"The King is dying, there's nothing I can do to save him..." the old man whispered but stopped. The samurai nodded and made his way into the throne room, hoping the King was still breathing. As if sensing someone was there the King stirred and turned his head in Kanda's general direction.

"Where is my son?" he whispered, his throat cracking as he spoke. Kanda paused before looking away. This was enough answer for the dying King.

"He has been chosen then, like his mother before him."

"Chosen?"

"Eggumogmo is alive, it feeds off of the collective emotions of those who have passed. In times of danger it looks for a host, one of royal blood. In my youth I sought to use it as a weapon but in the end it grew too much and overwhelmed us."

"That's why you hid it beneath the city, to stop history from repeating itself."

"Yes, and to protect my son; the only one left with royal blood."

"So what's going to happen to Moyashi?"

"If he remains bonded to Eggumogmo, he will be lost forever. My time has come but perhaps not all will be lost. I give you my son, my throne, and my blessing." the dying King rasped as he took off his green gem necklace and handed it to Kanda. Lavi gasped and watched as Kanda slowly took the necklace and placed it around his neck. The King smiled softly and closed his eyes, never to open them again. Kanda closed his eyes and stood up, head bowed in a silent farewell to the deceased King. He opened his eyes a moment later and looked over to Lavi with a determined look in his eyes.

"We are stopping him." came a growl of anger. Lavi could only nod in agreement as he and Kanda made their way out of the throne room and towards the rest of their group. As they approached, Lavi shook his head to signal the death of the King without the use of words. The group looked down in sorrow while the Atlantians around them wailed in sorrow for their lost King.

"What now Kanda?" Lenalee questioned softly. The samurai narrowed his eyes and reached for Mugen, finding it not on his person.

"Looking for this?" Tyki asked as he lifted up Mugen. Kanda glared harder and caught his katana as it was tossed to him.

"We go after them, we won't let them have Eggumogmo or Allen." came his growled reply.


	15. Battle and Retrieval

Previously on Suichu Teikoku... 

"We go after them, we won't let them have Eggumogmo or Allen." came his growled reply.

0ooo0

The group made their way to the center of the city where men and women were gathered talking amonst themselves. As the surfacers got to the Atlantains, the chatter stopped and some looked at the newcomers in an almost fearful way. then the questions came flying at them.

"Ydo Wegx eh zoiz!"

"Rhiy diccogh gur?"

Rhoqo eh Cqego Issog?"

"Rhv iqo uaq mqvyish zet?"

Kanda could hardly keep up with the words let alone know what they mean. Trying to piece together what all the people were saying, the samurai remembered a day or two ago when Allen had taught him some words in Atlantian.

"E't huqqv. Issog yiwog. Ro qohmao det, gooz dosc. Csoiho." Kanda spoke in broken Atlantian but hoped that the message got across to the panicking people. They seemed to nod their heads in understanding before some warriors barked orders at the people. Lavi came up to Kanda and gave him a look.

"What were they saying and what were you saying?" he asked. Kanda shrugged and watched as the men scrambled for weapons and the women made for strange statues of fish and other sea creatures.

"Lueg! Tahy daqqv." came one of the women's voice as she motioned for the group to gather around her. Kanda ran over to them and signaled for the rest of his group to follow suit. Once there the Atlantian woman showed them how to get on the statues and then in some weird way, how to turn them on using the crystals as a sort of key. Soon all the warriors and the group of surfacers were on these machines and flying up into the air and on their way after the Earl, Eggumogmo, and Allen.

As the groups flew, Kanda found himself thinking of the Atlantian princes' smile and how he was witty and full of surprises. Scowling at himself, the samurai made a vow to himself that no matter what he would get Allen back, even at the cost of his own life. With this vow he found a resolve he hadn't known he had; Kanda took a deep breath and turned to look over at a fellow Atlantian who flew next to him. Nodding, Kanda mentally prepared himself for the battle that was to come in the near future.

"Tyki, what's the plan?" Lavi asked.

"Well, the Earl has a lot of weapons and men at his disposal, so we better be prepared for anything." came the Pleasure noah's reply. Lavi nodded and turned to see if Kanda had caught that. Seeing that he did, the red head turned back to the rest of the English speaking group and told them what to look out for while Kanda did the same for the Atlantians.

"There he is!" Road exclaimed and pointed up ahead. True enough, up ahead was the Earl with a large hot air balloon and Allen's container attached to it at the bottom. Lulubell was the first to look up and notice the incoming battle.

"Master, Atlantians are flying in on the western side." came the woman's warning before she was pushed over by an Atlantian woman who had jumped off of her vehicle. The Earl looked up and noticed Kanda at the front leading the group of his ex-people and Atlantians. With a snarl, the Earl leapt into the hot air balloon and turned it on, watching in satisfactions as the ground slowly distanced itself from him and his prize.

Seeing the Earl trying to make an escape, Kanda quickly drive his machine into the side of the balloon and jumped off, landing next to the Earl with a grin before promptly punching the man in the face. As Kanda fought the Earl, Tyki and Lavi drove up to Allen's dangling cage and began to undo the hinges that kept it together, hoping that Allen would come out and be unharmed. However, instead of Allen coming out, the Atlantian only stood still in his emerald transparent form.

"Kanda! You better hurry! This cage won't last forever!" Tyki yelled up as he grabbed the cage and hinged it to the side of the shark vehicle they drove before grabbing Lavi by the waist and making for an exit. Seeing this, the Earl took a swing at Kanda, knocked him to the floor and pinned him there with one large booted leg as he grabbed an emergency axe. Kanda twisted his head to the left and struggled against the weight of the Earl as the madman swung the axe down upon him with a sick grin. Looking for any kind of leverage, kanda spotted a shard of emerald colored glass that had broken from Allen's cage.

Taking it, the samurai stabbed the madman in the shoulder and used the pain ridden lack of strength to get up and punch the Earl once more. Just as Kanda made to punch the Earl yet again, a glowing came from the wound in the shoulder and the Earl began to scream in pain. His screams became louder and then suddenly he shattered into a million shards of crystal.

"Kanda! Sometime today would be nice!" came Tyki's voice and just as Kanda made to leap into a fellow Atlantian's vehicle, the earth around them began to rumble and chunks of stone began to fall from the ceiling as well as ret hot cracks forming in the floor.

"What's going on?" Lavi yelled over the sound of crumbling rock. Tyki looked around him and then his eyes widened in panicked realization.

"Fuck! We're in a damned volcano, and its about to erupt!" Tyki yelled. Kanda swore and urged the driver to hurry. The group of surfacers and Atlantians flew out of the cavern followed closely by a large river of lava. Kanda swore again and pushed Tyki and Lavi to the front since they carried Allen in his cage on their shark vehicle.

"Get Allen to the city!" Kanda yelled. The warriors and Tyki made it to the city followed closely by Kanda and the rest of the group. As they landed on the cities center, the cage Allen was enclosed in began to softly glow green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> "The King is dead!"
> 
> "What happens now?"
> 
> "Where is Prince Allen?"
> 
> "Why are our crystals dim?"
> 
> "I'm sorry. Allen taken. We rescue him, need help. Please."
> 
> "Join! Must hurry."


	16. Coming Out of Danger

Previously on Suichu Teikoku... 

As they landed on the cities center, the cage Allen was enclosed in began to softly glow green.

0ooo0

Kanda stood back as the cage Allen resided in began to slowly come apart, the bolts and screws undoing themselves and the panels floated away from the Atlantian princes' body. The pieces of the cage surrounded the princes' glowing emerald body and began to swirl around the boy. A low rumbling sounded from below and slowly grew louder until the center of the city began to tremble from a force no one could see. All of a sudden, the stones that had once floated around Eggumogmo broke free from the ground and shot up into the sky at the tip of the palace, soon followed by Allen. The cage pieces fell to the floor with a crash but the spectators ignored the sound, preferring to look upon the stones moving in a blur around the entranced prince.

"Moyashi..." the samurai whispered.

"Oi Samurai! There's a giant wave of lava headed our way, fast!" Tyki exclaimed. Kanda and the others looked behind themselves to see a wave of magma coming up on the city. The panicked shrieks sounding throughout the crowd. Just as the thought of death crossed Kanda's mind, a blinding green ray shot out from Eggumogmo and hit a carved building sunk in water. The stone trembled before slowly standing up to reveal an elegantly carved statue. This continued to happed throughout the edges of the city unti a good dozen and a half of these statues surround the cities edge.

The wave was moving rapidly and the Atlantians moved to brace themselves when the statues clapped their hands. As their stone hands pulled apart, a green light followed creating an shield that spread until it connected to the other parts from all off the statues. This emerald shield grew until the entire city was encompassed in the dome that was created. The magma reached the city and both the Atlantians and the surfacers watched as the lava traveled over the green dome but not through it.

A flash of white light came and the people looked up and around to see that the magma had solidified around the dome.

"What now?" Lenalee asked just as the dull rocks from the solidified lava began to glow a dim green. Patterns started to form in the stone and soon the glow began to brighten until the stone broke away to reveal the surrounding area once again.

Kanda looked up to the top of the city, hoping to see where Eggumogmo and Allen were. When he only saw steam, the samurai frowned and began to head towards the palace, hoping to get a closer look at the area. He only hoped it wasn't too late for Allen. Just as he got to the steps of the palace, a gasp echoes throughout the city as all the Atlantians looked up to see an emerald ray of light emerge from the steam above them. Kanda watched as a figure descended from above in the light. His heart racing, the samurai ran over to where the light met the ground and held his arms out to catch the boy. Looking down at the boy in his arms, Kanda gave a slight smile, his Moyashi had returned. Crouching onto his knees the samurai slowly set the Atlantian prince down onto the ground, his features set on the boys closed eyes.

"Allen?" the dark haired man whispered softly, hoping to wake the seemingly asleep boy. He watched as his eyes fluttered open to reveal the same stunning silver that Kanda had come to love.

"...Yuu." the prince whispered as he smiled deeply.

"Yuu!" Allen exclaimed as he threw his arms around the dark haired man, caring not for the many pairs of eyes laying upon them. The Atlantian smiled even when he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Allen you're ok!" Lenalee exclaimed as she and everyone else ran over to see the prince. The white haired Atlantian smiled before looking over at Kanda, hoping to convey a message without having to speak in front of everyone. Getting the message, Kanda picked Allen up and made towards the palace, glaring at anyone who dared approach him.

...

Once out of eyesight, Kanda set Allen down but refused to remove his arm from the smaller Atlantians waist. Together the two made their way to a fallen pillar and sat down, not speaking at first.

"My father, is he..?" Allen began but stopped when he saw the grim expression on Kanda's face.

"I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." Kanda replied before he showed Allen the necklace that the late king had given him.

"He gave you the throne..." the prince whispered as he looked up at the samurai.

"He did, but I don't have to. It's your choice." Allen looked at Kanda for a brief moment before throwing all caution to the wind. The prince closed the distance between them and brought their lips together. Kanda's eyes widened for a moment before he settled and wrapped his other arm around the princes slim waist. The samurai closed his eyes and pressed deeper, pushing his tongue against the seem of the princes luscious lips. Hesitating, Allen stopped his movements before he opened his mouth to let the samurai in. Their tongues entwined together, causing Allen to moan at the feeling.

Kanda slowly slid his hand down to rest on the Atlantians ass and groped, loving the firmness he found. Allen yelped slightly at the contact but pushed down a second later to encourage more of it.

"We need to move, someone might see us." Kanda mumbled against Allen's lips, hating the loss of the contact. Seeing the confirming nod, Kanda stood up and took the princes hand.

"Lead the way."


	17. Blossomed Love

Previously on Suichu Teikoku... 

"Lead the way."

0ooo0

Allen lead Kanda into the palace through a small hidden opening behind a large bushel of plants. The trip to the room was silent, neither attempted to say a single word for the breach of silence might destroy the mood. Taking turn after turn, the Atlantian prince lead the samurai through what seemed like a maze of hallways and rooms, all without doors. Kanda took in every detail, loving the subtle oriental influences laced throughout the architecture and art.

"Here we are." came the melodic voice of the white haired boy. Kanda walked into the directed room and saw what looked to be a futon mixed with an African rug and decorated with a plethora of pillows ranging in design from Indian culture to Chinese culture. Allen smiled and grabbed Kanda by his biceps, effectively turning the man to face him and placed his lips upon the samurai's. Lips molded together and soon both were craving more from the other, wanting more than just kisses.

Kanda placed his hands on the slender waist of the Atlantian prince, loving the feeling of the smooth porcelain skin beneath his callused fingers. He slid his hands down until he stopped right above the Moyashi's delicious ass. Looking up at said Moyashi's face for conformation, the samurai smirked and pushed his hands down and groped the perfect globes presented to him. Allen sighed at the contact and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck, pulling the samurai into a heated kiss complete with a battle for dominance.

"Mnn...ah..." the Atlantian moan at the feel of the Japanese man's tongue rubbing against his in an arousing way. One of Kanda's hands traveled around to the front and groped the forming bulge through the elongated loincloth. Allen lifted his hands and untied the ribbon from the samurai's hair, causing said hair to cascade down along the muscular back and shoulders. Allen gave a moan at this and tangled his hands in the smooth strands. Needing more skin contact, Kanda pulled away and tore his black tank top off, giving the Moyashi a little show as he did so.

Allen licked his lips when he saw the perfectly carved muscles that covered his Bakanda, tracing his pectoral with a disfigured finger. He came to one of Kanda's nipples and raked across it with his left hand, causing the samurai to jolt in pleasure. Allen continued to do this while he and Kanda shared more sensual kisses and worked on getting their pants and loincloths off hurriedly. Looking down, Kanda inwardly smiled at the sight before him; Allen stood with a dust of blush reaching his chest and not a single piece of clothing remained. The Atlantians erection stood tall and proud, a drop of pre come pearling on the top.

Feeling overly exposed in front of the only half naked samurai, the Atlantian began to take off Kanda's pants but found the fastenings to be difficult. He heard the samurai chuckle at his struggles which caused Allen to frown slightly and in revenge grab onto the bulge and squeezing. Hearing the hiss of pleasure, Allen grinned and slid down onto his knees. The Atlantian finally got the fastener open and pulled the larger mans member out of its confines, noting how the size was a little thicker and longer than his own but not significantly.

Kanda watched as the regal Atlantian prince kneeled in front of him and pulled his member out of his pants, his mind going blank at how arousing the scene was for him. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, the prince bent forward and placed his lips on the tip of the erection, slightly sucking. Allen slowly took in the member, sucking and licking the underside as he went further down.

"Mnn...mng..." came the noises from Kanda as his erection was sucked on like a piece of candy. The slurping sounds only fueling the fire deep within the samurai's body. Sensing he was near, the samurai quickly pulled the beansprout off so as not to come too quick. Allen made a disappointed noise but was soon pulled up into another kiss, his tongue being stroked by the others slick appendage.

"Kanda..hah..." Allen whispered through kisses. Kanda moved away and licked his lips, savoring the taste from His beansprouts mouth, a unique and arousing flavor. Wanting more, the samurai swiftly took his pants and briefs off before pushing the Atlantian onto the futon-like bed. The dark haired man made his way down Allen's throat with his tongue, nipping and licking as he went before he came to a stop at a small pert nipple. Looking at the prince's crimson face and hearing his pants gave the samurai an idea. He licked down a little further before quickly going back up and grazing a nipple.

"AH!" Kanda smirked at the reaction and grazed the nipple once more, eliciting the same noise. Nipping and licking the nipple caused the white haired prince to squirm and pant, small mewls of pleasure escaping his kiss swollen lips.

"Mnn..ah...ah...Hah!" Allen mewled as the samurai began to suck on one nipple while pinching the other. Feeling slightly bored with the boys chest, Kanda slid his one hand down and spread the creamy thighs apart, exposing the small rose colored bud and leaking erection.

"Oil?"

"U-under t-there...ah~" Allen gestured to a rather ornate cushion to which Kanda found a small glass jar of massage oil that was scented like lilies. Coating his fingers generously, the samurai placed his hand at the small bud and circled it to help relax the muscles. Slowly pushing in the first finger, Kanda watched as a look of discomfort came over the Atlantians face. He slowly added a second and began to scissor the walls around his fingers to help prepare for something much larger to come. Just as he was adding a third finger, he brushed upon a small bundle of nerves that made Allen stiffen.

"A-AHH~ Do t-that again..." the Atlantian moaned out in pleasure. Kanda continued to massage the area and watched in satisfaction as the boy beneath him writhed in pleasure, a small amount of pre come dripping from the weeping member. Finding the boy to be relaxed enough as well as prepared, Kanda shifted himself in between the princes thighs, his member lining up with the twitching bud.

"Ready?" his answer came in the form of a nod and with that, the samurai plunged into the boys entrance up to the hilt.

"Ah! W-wait." Kanda nodded and kept still so the boy could adjust to his size, this being hard since the warmth surrounding his member was slick and he wanted nothing more than to pound the white haired princes ass into the futon.

"Ok, I'm ready." Allen said after a few moments to help relax. Kanda nodded and pulled out before thrusting back in almost at full speed, and continued to thrust in any out while changing angles until he heard Allen scream his name in pleasure.

"KANDA!~" the prince screamed as his vision went blank and pleasure overrode all of his senses. Having found that bundle of nerves, Kanda continued to thrust and hit that spot exactly, watching as his now lover writhed and moaned in pure joy. Sensing his end nearing, the samurai grabbed onto the Atlantians member and stroked him a few times before he came on their stomachs. Kanda felt the walls around him constrict and he could only thrust a few more times before he too came, filling Allen with his come.

Panting, the dark haired man slowly pulled out and laid next to the panting Atlantian, his eyes watching as his come flowed out of the princes bud. Feeling exhaustion pull at his conscious, the samurai gathered his Moyashi into his arms and curled up, pulling a blanket over them as they dozed off. Just as he fell asleep he felt a hand caress his cheek.

"I love you." Allen whispered tiredly.

"And I you, boku no Moyashi." Kanda replied before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:   
> boku no Moyashi= my beansprout


	18. Relaxation

Previously on Suichu Teikoku... 

"I love you." Allen whispered tiredly.

"And I you, boku no Moyashi." Kanda replied before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

0ooo0

Allen was the first to wake after their night together. He looked over at the samurai next to him and smiled softly, remembering the night of passion they had shared after everything that had happened. His thoughts drifted to his father, he hadn't been there for him when his father had needed him the most, the grief almost too much to bear. The prince felt tears well up in his eyes and he turned to look at the still sleeping samurai and smiled through his tears before silently getting up and leaving his room, pacing the empty palace floors aimlessly. Everything was so different, the layout of the city seemed to change drastically when Eggumogmo was released from it underground restraints.

As the Atlantian roamed his new city, a thought passed by him. 'Who will take the throne? Father had not declared him old enough for a coronation and with him now gone there was no one to lead the people.' Panic set in and soon the prince found himself running back to his room where the samurai stood in all his nude glory, obviously looking for his lost bedmate.

"Kanda, tell me what happened. I don't have any memories at all. What about the throne?" the panicked Atlantian said frantically. Kanda looked down at the smaller male and felt a wave of guilt wash over him.

"He...he gave me the throne. Just as he closed his eyes for the last time, he told me to protect you, the people, and the throne. I...I'm sorry." the samurai explained, looking to his left so as to not see the expression on his Moyashi's face. Allen felt the relief wash over him, at least his people had a ruler with him being too young to take the throne just yet. Sensing that his lover was not feeling the same relief, the Atlantian prince placed his hand onto his loves cheek and turned him to face him.

"Kanda Yuu, of the surface world, you have done no wrong to my people. In fact, you have done the opposite, you have saved them all; myself included. Tv sujo, vua iqo tv wegx, tv hujoqoexg. Fsohhoz fo ydoo." Allen whispered into Kanda's ear before placing a chaste kiss onto the slightly chapped lips he loved so much. Kanda looked down at the most precious being in his life and then turned to look out at the revived Atlantian empire.

"Allen, there is nothing back on the surface for me. If you would permit it, I would like to stay here and protect these people as their King until your coronation. I-" the samurai began but was interrupted by a hand on his lips.

"You don't understand, I am asking you to stay here, even after my coronation. I do not wish to lead my people alone and there is not one amongst my people that I find remotely as appealing as you. So I ask again, will you stay?" Allen waited for his loves response, hoping to Eggumogmo that his reply was favorable. With that reply, Kanda saw nothing else but to except his loves request; bending down onto one knee, the samurai took his Moyashi's hand in his and placed it on his rapidly beating heart.

"Issog Riswoq, ress vua yiwo tv digz? Puq iss oyoqgeyv?" Kanda asked in the Atlantian tongue, his face a tad red at the thought that he was proposing nude but there was no going back now.

Allen seemed to stare at him silently for a long while, almost to the point where Kanda thought he may have messed something up but was stopped in his thoughts by a soft pair of lips landing on his own. The kiss turned more passionate, the two lovers slowly lowering themselves back onto the makeshift bed, never breaking contact. Kanda took this as a form of 'yes' and lied down, placing his Moyashi on his waist, appreciating the great view of creamy skin and rosy cock against his own olive skin.

"Yes! Voh!" Allen exclaimed delightedly as he leaned down to kiss his newly made fiancé. A small, rare smile fell upon Kanda's face as he pulled his Moyashi into an embrace, loving the feeling of skin touching. Feeling more love than he ever thought possible made the samurai praise the only deity he knew to exist, Eggumogmo. Soon the lovers delved into more than just fleeting touches and began to caress each other softly before getting rougher. Kanda felt his Moyashi's ass and found his essence still within the boy. Smirking, the samurai set about preparing the prince before sitting up and placing him onto his lap. Then, with a nod from the boy, he pushed the prince down onto his own aching cock and set a steady rhythm, loving the sight of his white haired prince bouncing up and down in his lap.

"Mmm~" Allen moaned as Kanda hit his sweet spot. The two couldn't last very long, they had used so much energy up last night so after a few more quick thrusts, the two came together.

"We should probably go out to meet with your friends, they must be worried by now." Allen said as he lay on the dark haired male, drawing patterns on the older mans chest. Kanda seemed to think about this statement before nodding and making to get up but was stopped by Allen.

"What?"

"I-I didn't mean right now..."

"Che, brat"

"You love me."

"Che"

Allen smiled up his fiancé and got up as well, going into a small box and pulling out a different loincloth than usual; an indigo sash/skirt with a black elongated loincloth that had turquoise symbols sewn into it. Kanda looked over at the new outfit and then raised an eyebrow.

"It's traditional. This signifies that I'm taken." Allen explained quickly before handing Kanda a similar black sash that he tied around his waist. Allen gave him a pointed look and then pointed at his shirt when it was clear Kanda didn't know what he meant.

"Shirt too. You only need to cover your bottom half dear, you need to wear traditional clothing if your to be King."

"Che, fine. Just so you know, I'm not usually so accommodating." His shirt now laying hazardously on the floor.

"You will be if you want to make love any time soon." This was met by a glare.

"Come on, let go meet with your friends."

Kanda clicked his tongue but grabbed his fiancé around his waist and led him out into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:   
> My love, you are my king, my sovereign, blessed be thee.
> 
> Allen Walker, will you take my hand? For all eternity?


	19. Becoming Atlantian

Previously on Suichu Teikoku... 

Kanda clicked his tongue but grabbed his fiancé around his waist and led him out into the palace.

0ooo0

Worried was an understatement. The crew was hysterical, Kanda had gone missing and was no where in sight. Even the locals had no clue as to where he was and it wasn't until one of them stated that Allen was gone too that the crew began to see reason. As the couple had walked through the palace halls, the sound of gasps and both cries of happiness and disappointment sounded. When the samurai turned to see what the commotion was all about he saw that the many Atlantians were staring at him and the prince in his arms.

"See?" came the cheeky reply from his fiancé. Kanda scowled and quickened the pace, so when the two arrived at the palace doors they had somehow bypassed all of the servants afterword's. As they opened the doors, the hysteria coming from what was left of his original crew stopped. All eyes were on them, unblinking and full of shock.

"Well I'm here so you can all shut the fuck up." Kanda said gruffly. The first to gain some sense back was Tiedoll who immediately spotted his adopted sons placement on the Atlantian.

"Yuu-kun? Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Tiedoll exclaimed as he ran up and hugged both his son and the Atlantian prince. Allen smiled and gave Kanda a meaningful glare and looked back to Tiedoll. Kanda growled lowly but let his fiancé go to hug his...father.

"After everything that happened, I needed time to make sure that Moyashi was really back, that I hadn't lost him...Father...I've asked him for his hand." Kanda whispered only loud enough for Tiedoll and Allen to hear. Tiedoll pulled his son out of the hug and looked him in the eyes silently, then looked over at Allen and gave him a once over. Just as Kanda began to worry(not that he worries or anything) Tiedoll broke into a giant grin and hugged the two of them again even harder.

"Alright Yuu-kun. I'm so happy you found someone to love, and who loves you in return. Prince Allen, I politely request that me and my friends stay a little longer than planned." Tiedoll said as he pulled out of the hug and then turned to address Allen.

"Of course, your people may be here as long as needed. And as thanks for all that you have done for my people, I wish to make you all official citizens of Atlantis." Allen said and gestured to the group of people behind Tiedoll to follow him. Not sure as to what else they should do, the others followed Allen as he walked through the palace and into the main courtyard. Then, once everyone had gathered, he pointed to the sky.

There, floating above the city, was the Eggumogmo itself.

"Eggumogmo, doiq tv csio. Xejo yduho rdu iezoz ah I ceomo up vuaq xsuqv. Soy ydoeq fqijoqv fo wgurg!" The prince yelled up to the floating deity as a flash of light shone throughout the city. When the light was gone, several shards of Eggumogmo floated down from the bigger piece and came to the prince. Smiling, Allen beckoned the surfacers over to him.

Lenalee came up first, her stance slightly hesitant.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Allen-kun." she said softly.

"Xqigy ydoo ydv curoq igz sugxojeyv, Eggumogmo." the Atlantian chanted as he presented Lenalee with her share. Another light flashed and the people watched in awe as the shard of Eggumogmo imbedded itself into her ankles and became a pair of black boots. Satisfied with this, Allen beckoned for Lavi to come forward. He was given the same chant and when the light flashed once more, a large hammer appeared in his hands. This continued for all of the surfacers, even the Noah's who had betrayed the Earl.

Tiedoll received a special brush that could paint as well as turn into a sword, Marie received a harp with deadly/full of life sounds, Komui was given pair of glasses that could see truth, and both Tyki and Road received small shards in a glass bottle. Then, once they were all done, Allen turned to his fiancé and gestured for him to come closer. Kanda stalked over to his lover and watched as the last shard floated over to him. With an exceptionally bright light, the shard of Eggumogmo melted into the samurai's sword Mugen, causing it to glow an iridescent green.

"With that, I proclaim you all to be citizens of Atlantis, free to roam wherever you wish. Though I must ask that you never reveal the existence of our city, for its own protection." Allen exclaimed loud enough so that all Atlantians heard the news.

 

Night had fallen on the city, most were asleep and waiting for the marriage that was to be celebrated the next day. However, Allen found himself unable to sleep so he carefully got out of his bed and looked upon his nude lover before heading out into the dark city. He walked out of the palace and began to climb the walls and pillars until he sat atop the highest peak in the entire city. Staring up he saw the stones of the past rulers surrounding Eggumogmo and began to think of his own father.

"Hey." came Kanda's voice. Allen turned to see his lover finish climbing and made room for him to sit with him.

"Hi."

"Allen, I'm sorry." Kanda said softly, hoping his fiancé knew what he meant.

"Don't be, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing more you could have done." Allen whispered, watching the light of Eggumogmo slowly brighten, the 'day' about to come once more.

"Well, I'm here to stay and I promise to rebuild this country. E cquteho ydeh yu vua, Issog, igz Eggumogmo." the king to be said with a small smile. Allen smiled and gave his lover and quick kiss.

"Lets head down, our wedding awaits us."

0ooo0

"In accordance with the previous kings dying wish, Kanda Yuu of the Surface will take crown prince Allen Walker as his own; sharing the kingship of Atlantis and its people. May our late King Mana rest easy under the gaze of Innocence itself." Tiedoll declared before giving the stage away to the two being wed. The two wore a sash around their shoulders that was cobalt blue with teal embroidered symbols along with green painted on tattoos covering their skin. Their waists were covered with matching teal sashes and silver trinkets. However, Kanda wore a longer 'skirt' the color of the sky with a shorter white loincloth while Allen wore and shorter 'skirt' the color of the night sky with a longer white loincloth. Both wore the same headdress of leaves, silver pieces, netting, and shells; the only difference was that Allen's had a semi-transparent white gossamer draped over his face.

"E cquteho yu miqo, sujo, igz cquyomy tv tiyo igz tv coucso. Tiv Eggumogmo fo eg uaq xqimo." Kanda said proudly.

"E cquteho yu miqo, sujo, igz cquyomy tv coucso. Tiv tv tiyo fo ojoq sihyegx." Allen stated firmly, his love shining in his silver eyes.

Together the two turned to face each other and clasped their lovers left shoulder in a firm but gentle grasp. The shard of Eggumogmo that resided within the crown princes arm began to glow and caused Kanda's katana Mugen to glow as well.

"Fu ydo curoqh up Eggumogmo igz yduqo rdu mito fopuqo ah, E cqumsiet ydoo roz!" Tiedoll exclaimed in the memorized speech. With that, the celebration began. Everyone cheered and threw bouquets of plants and flowers at the newly wed couple and crowned King and Consort. Allen brought his hands up and wrapped them around his taller lovers neck, bringing him down for a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations (lots of them...):  
> Innocence, hear my plea. Give those who aided us a piece of your glory. Let their bravery be known!
> 
> Grant thee thy power and longevity, Innocence.
> 
> I promise this to you, Allen, and to Innocence.
> 
> I promise to care, love, and protect my mate and my people. May Innocence be forever in our grace.
> 
> I promise to care, love, and protect my people. May my mate be ever lasting.
> 
> By the powers of Innocence and those who came before us, I proclaim thee wed!


	20. The End

Previously on Suichu Teikoku... 

Allen brought his hands up and wrapped them around his taller lovers neck, bringing him down for a searing kiss.

0ooo0

The crowd cheered as the newly wed couple kissed passionately. Kanda wrapped his arms around his husbands smaller waist and pulled him up against his body, moving down to bite the start of the tattoo on his loves left shoulder. The prince winced at the sharp pain but reveled in the soft glow that was produced when he bit his lovers left shoulder as well.

"Woo! Go Yuu~" came Lavi's obnoxious voice as well as more cheers from the crowd. Kanda turned to glare at the redhead but smirked when he saw that Tyki had already taken care of that problem, Lavi seeming to enjoy the darker skinned mans attention. Allen giggled briefly and then grabbed his King and made a run for it, dashing into the jungle to their right.

"Moyashi where are you going?" Kanda asked as he let himself be dragged deeper in the vegetation. Allen merely turned to give his lover an impish grin and then resumed running, twisting through the ruins and foliage. Finally the two made it to their destination, a small gazebo of stone with vines covering the majority of it. In the center was an array of pillows and sheets of cloth, all lavishly decorated.

"This is my secret hideaway. I used to come here often as a younger child and wanted to share it with you." came the Atlantians reply. Kanda smirked and picked his lover up in a bridal carry and made his way into the luxurious gazebo.

"You could have just said you wanted to do it earlier." Kanda said cheekily and set the beet red prince down onto the soft cushions. Smiling coyly, the prince took his headdress off and threw it to the side, then set out to take the sash around his shoulders off. Kanda followed suit and soon the two were only in their 'skirts' and loincloths. Bringing the white haired man back to his feet, the samurai caressed his chest and back, slowly moving down until he hit the start of the 'skirt' and tugged to pull it off. The cloth fell of, leaving the prince bare in front of his lover and so Allen returned the favor, loving the feeling of sculpted muscles.

Kanda brought his hands down and felt his husbands soft round ass, groping it and using it to bring the two of them closer still. When their lower bodies collided, a wave of pleasurable friction caused the two of them to moan. Allen reached between them and took his husbands cock into his hand, slowly moving it up and down to cause even more pleasure.

"Hnn...Moyashi..." the samurai groaned out at the sensation before lowering the white haired male back down onto the cushions. Allen shifted their positions so that Kanda sat against the wall and he knelt between his husbands strong thighs. Bending over, the prince took his tongue and ran it along the length of the darker haired male's cock, tasting the pre-cum on the tip. Smelling the musk and tasting his lovers seed made Allen's own arousal more intense and he couldn't stop himself when he put the tip of the cock into his warm, wet mouth.

"Ngn...haa...unh Allen, I'm...about toooh..." the taller man gasped into the air. And just a few seconds later, the man came into Allen's awaiting mouth harshly. Kanda came back to his senses and pulled the boy onto him, placing his fingers into the boys mouth and using the mixture of cum and saliva, began to prepare his husband for another round. Soon, the boy was completely stretched out and with an impatient nod from his eager lover, the samurai pushed his throbbing member into the tight heat of his Moyashi.

"Ahh! Ooohn...Yuu.." Allen breathed out as the two set a pace that was faster than the previous two times.

"AAHH! Yuu~...so good..."

"Nng! Kami, your tight."

"YUU!~ Please! I'm...I'm..."

Together the two thrust against each other harder and faster as they came closer to the end. Just as they hit one more final thrust, the peak hit and Allen screamed out in ecstasy as hit prostate was hit dead center again. Kanda grunted and made a few more thrusts before hitting his own max and releasing his seed into the Atlantian Consort. Allen collapsed in a sweaty mess and lay next to his husband.

"Mmmm...so good. Let's do that often." Allen whispered before falling asleep. Kanda smiled, a small upturn of the lips, and stroked his lovers pure white hair.

"Alright, Allen, you win. We'll do that often. I love you."

0ooo0

Everyone had gathered once more at the center of the city and watched as the King and Consort strode down the stairs from the palace, the King's arm wrapped tightly around his loves waist. When they reached the bottom, they were met with the group of surfacers and a large stone. Allen shifted away from his husband and walked over to the carved stone, observing the face of his late father.

"Xuuz fvo...Piydoq." he whispered before taking his necklace off and placing it on the forehead of the carved face. The green shard of Eggumogmo glowed and made the carvings glow a soft green as well.

"Hear me! Yiwo deh huas, ud zoeyv up tego!" the Atlantian yelled up at the center of Eggumogmo. Kanda came over and put his hands onto his lovers shoulders and watched as the stone slowly began to float up into the sky towards the others, to join with Eggumogmo. Allen stared up at the stone and sobbed softly before dashing away towards the palace. Kanda ran after his lover and followed him as he climbed the stone building and stood on the highest peak.

"He's with Eggumogmo now, you will see him again some day." the King said and helped his Consort climb back down.

"Your right. He's not gone, he's just in another place. Yuu?"

"Hm?"

"Was it right of us to keep Eggumogmo out? Was it the best for our people?"

"Would you put them back into darkness? Look out, Allen, the city is thriving once more. Our people are using the powers of Eggumogmo to rebuild their home and make it even better. would you want to take that all away?"

"No, your right. It was for the best. Our home will begin to change and rbuild. Amd I'm glad to be doing it with you. I love you."

"I love you as well."

Together the two went back down to the palace, entering as the new leaders of the lost empire of Atlantis.

Ydo ogz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Good bye...Father
> 
> Take his soul, oh deity of mine!
> 
> The end

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based off of the Disney film Atlantis: The Lost Empire. I created my own code for a foreign language substitute. I will provide the code for those who wish to translate themselves but the translations will be posted at the end as well.  
> a=i, b=f, c=m, d=z, e=o, f=p, g=x, h=d, i=e, j=l, k=w, l=s, m=t, n=g, o=u, p=c, q=n, r=q, s=h, t=y, u=a, v=j, w=r, x=k, y=v, z=b


End file.
